The principal objective of this research is to examine important aspects of fundamental frequency, stress and intonation regulation among laryngectomized patients using several forms of alaryngeal speech. Fundamental frequency regulation will be studied, in part, by completing pitch tracking experiments. Acoustic and perceptual studies are proposed to evaluate important aspects of stress and intonation contrast. In the fourth major study of this project, data from esophageal speech is being proposed to provide a reexamination of theoretic explanations concerning the intrinsic pitch of vowels.